teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crypt of Dracula
The Crypt of Dracula is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis Renet transports the team to Transylvania to stop Savanti Romero. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Esmerelda * Vulko * Headless Horseman Object Debuts * Monster Hunter Suit (Leonardo) * Monster Hunter Suit (Raphael) * Monster Hunter Suit (Donatello) * Monster Hunter Suit (Michelangelo) * Mystical Seal of Protection * Wolfsbane Necklace * Chronus Wallet * Stake Crossbow * Stake Machine Guns * Wooden Stakes Location Debuts * Transylvania, Romania * Dracula's Castle * Germany * Frankenstein's Castle Revelations * According to Savanti Romero, Count Vlad Dracula originated from the Netherworld. * Vulko is revealed to be a werewolf himself. Continuity * This is the second episode of the Monsters story arc, alongside with The Curse Of Savanti Romero, The Frankenstein Experiment, and Monsters Among Us!. * This episode takes place right after the events of The Curse Of Savanti Romero. * Renet refers to the Ninja Turtles as "friendly goblins" when they meet Esmerelda and Vulko, which was also used in Turtles In Time by her as well. Important Events * Renet Tilley takes off her helmet for the first time on screen, which attracts Michelangelo. ** Even though Renet was seen without her helmet first in When Worlds Collide Part One, she was seen as a holographic figure. * Raphael is bitten by Count Vlad Dracula, causing him to transform into a vampire. * Savanti Romero recruits Count Vlad Dracula, Raphael, and Vulko to his monster army. * Renet Tilley and the Turtles time travel to Germany, where they have to confront Frankenstein's Monster in the next episode. Allusions * After getting his monster hunter suit, Leonardo compares himself to "Van Helsing, but much more cooler". Abraham Van Helsing is a fictional character who has been well known for his adaptations as a vampire hunter and archenemy of Count Dracula. ** Coincidentally, the Turtles are hunting down Count Vlad Dracula in Transylvania, Romania. And to add to this, Leonardo seems to form some type of minor rivalry towards Dracula during their confrontations. * Michelangelo states that they should use a silver bullet on the Werewolves, just like in "The Growling". The title of this film can possibly be a reference to 1981 horror film "The Howling". * When the gang is being chased by the Headless Horseman and throws his jack-o-lantern head right at them, this is a clear reference to the 1949 animated film, "Sleepy Hollow". * At the end of the episode, Renet Tilley tells the Turtles that they're in Germany in the year 1818. This must be a reference to the year when the "Frankenstein" novel was originally published. Errors * When Savanti Romero introduces "his allies" to the team, Dracula and Raphael are both seen arriving in their bat forms. But Raphael's bat form resembles much more like a bat, unlike his previous appearance with his bat form having his head. Trivia * This is the first episode of the Monsters story arc that uses the old-fashioned horror movie font for the title of the episode. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes